vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorgis
|-|Vorgis= |-|Deified Vorgis= Summary Vorgis is the mysterious father of Belleria, who is seemingly ill and requires Belleria to feed him the peons she creates. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Vorgis Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Male Age: At least tens of thousands of years Classification: Pet of a God of Destruction | God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Absorbed Belleria's original godly powers and her to become a full-fledged god of destruction. Showcases this degree of power with Lonely Blow of Doom and stated he was going to consume the whole universe.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with characters capable of travelling across the galaxy and the Universe as well as being able to do this, this, and this. Intended to consume the Universe overtime.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to Belleria's as a god of destruction) Stamina: Likely High Range: Intergalactic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, manipulated amnesiac Belleria to trick her into believing he was her father so that she would gather peons for him to eat, manipulated her into fighting Chou-Chou Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Darkness:' Offensive darkness spells using the Terse element. Can cause virus, depleting the enemy's SP (magic energy). **'Ranged Skills:' ***'Chicken Run Trap:' Hits the enemy, causing a small explosion. ***'Grand Cross:' A blast of energy that can hit multiple enemies. ***'Dangerous Yo-Yo:' A 2-hit combo **'Snipe Skills:' ***'Coin Toss Meteor:' A 4-hit sniping bullet combo. **'Teraflare:' Targets are transported to a giant plate, where they are seasoned and eaten by Vorgis. Debuffs all stats (Strength, Defense, Speed, Magic Power). *'Deified Vorgis:' A state reached by Vorgis by eating the red gem containing Belleria's original godly powers and absorbing Belleria herself. Vorgis becomes a true god of destruction in this form. **'Phantom Mirage:' A sniping skill that hits an enemy 7 times with bullets coming from all around them. **'Lonely Blow of Doom:' Vorgis surrounds the targets in spheres of darkness, which sink into the ground, transporting the enemy into a black void. Vorgis then creates several black hole-like spheres that stick to the enemy. The scene switches to the galaxy, which is also covered in giant versions of these spheres until it is destroyed, and then the 3 nearby galaxies are similarly destroyed. Finally, space itself seems to be destroyed leaving just a white void with Vorgis on it. Causes Darkness (Blindness), Poison, Paralysis, Virus (SP Drain), Move and Skill Seal (Enemy cannot move from where they stand or use special skills, but they can use regular attacks) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 3